ADMINISTRATION ABSTRACT Huntsman Cancer Institute's (HCI) Administration unit, acting under the leadership of Scott Lloyd, MBA, CPA, Senior Director of Finance and Administration, supports the Cancer Center's mission to provide excellence in innovative research, patient care, and education. HCI Administration includes 112 employees who contribute administratively to the success of the basic, clinical, and population sciences research arenas, as well as to the educational mission of the Cancer Center. HCI Administration covers: 1) grants management, 2) shared resources oversight and support; 3) management of faculty recruitment and support of new hires; 4) CCSG membership processes and activities, pilot project administration; 5) space management and oversight of facilities, maintenance, equipment, and security; 6) oversight and control of HCI financial processes; 7) computer network, security, and phone/desktop support; 8) general administration and human resources; and 9) public affairs/communications. In the prior reporting period, the HCI Administration unit made multiple substantive improvements, including: 1) development and implementation of an internet-based, integrated Research Administration Database (RAD) to track members' outcomes and report productivity measures, 2) created and instituted a faculty ?onboarding? system to anticipate and meet the needs of new faculty, 3) implemented the OnCore clinical trials management system, 4) implemented a support team for protocol development of investigator- initiated trials, 5) Improved space management by developing a space database linked to a CADD representation of HCI floor plans, and 6) designed and implemented a new electronic purchasing system that increases efficiency and control, while reducing costs. HCI Senior Leadership is responsible for strategic planning, integration, financial management, and evaluation of HCI's three mission areas: research, clinical care, and education/outreach, meeting regularly with the HCI CEO/Director. They provide oversight for HCI Programs, Administration, Shared Resources, Clinical Protocol and Data Management, and the Protocol Review and Monitoring System, as well as HCI's Working Group on Cancer Training Excellence. They are members of the broader Research Leadership Council, which directs HCI's research efforts. The HCI Senior Leadership is responsible for coordinating across research domains and defining strategies and opportunities to maximize clinical translation, as well as identifying areas in which HCI research expertise can be deployed to address the needs of our catchment area. The CCSG budget request for Administration is $66,109, while no NCI funds are requested for the Senior Leadership component of the budget.